100% True? Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ? Other Characters: * Associated Press * * Captain Clark of Flight 23 * Central Intelligence Agency * Drug Enforcement Administration * * Federal Bureau of Investigation * * * Great Galactic Ghoul * Gregory Molenaar * The Greys * * James Hurtak * John F. Kennedy * KGB * * MI6 * National Security Council * Office of Strategic Services * * * * Stanley McDaniel * Vincent di Pietro * Locations: * ** *** *** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Talmade Hayer AKA Thomas Hagan Other Characters: * Central Intelligence Agency * David Scheim * * Federal Bureau of Intelligence * * Gene Roberts * * * John F. Kennedy * Lyndon Johnson * Martin Luther King, Jr. * * ** Patrolman Hoy * * Norman Butler * ** Leon Ameer * * Thomas Johnson * * Locations: * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** ** ** * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bill Clinton * * George H. W. Bush * * John F. Kennedy * * * Richard Nixon Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Federal Bureau of Investigation * * The Mafia * Milo Speriglio * Locations: * * * ** * Vietnam War Items: * Vehicles: * UFOs | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Professor Leroy Heckler * Professor William Heckler Supporting Characters: * Herr Hupf * Herr Ruhl * John C. Ruhl Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Amok * Charlie * * Frank Lentini * * Henry Burton * * * King of Prussia * Lady Olga * Sadie * Sam * Sylvia Chester Locations: * * ** * ** Coblentz * ** ** *** Heckler's Flea Theater *** Hubert's Museum * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Maria Bartels / Zenora Pastrana Antagonists: * Theodore Lent Other Characters: * Julia's baby * Professor Sokoloff Locations: * ** * ** * ** * * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Eve Ella Sherpick Green * Mr. Turco * Sandy Locations: * ** Dunellen Hall Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * ** * * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * S-35 Triple Engine Airplane * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dave * * Project Kansas Locations: * ** * ** * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Aromarama * Emergo * Fright Break * Illusion-O * Percepto * The Punishment Poll * Rasputin Beards * Scratch-N-Sniff Cards * Smell-o-Vision * Stomach Distress Bag Vehicles: * | Notes = * 100% True??? was published in magazine format on a seasonal basis. * This title is an ombnibus of various articles and stories, and does not share anything in common with the mainstream DC Universe. * This issue includes a text-only introduction section written by editor Andrew Helfer. * This issue is divided into four overall chapters. The first chapter "Strange Voices!" includes stories 1-3. The second chapter "Far Freakin' Out!" includes stories 4-5. The third chapter "Weirdo World" includes stories 6-10. The fourth chapter "Losers, Weepers" includes stories 11-14. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * 100% True??? series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Andrew Helfer/Writer